lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
Advent of Darkness
Advent of Darkness is a . It follows Valley of Infinity is followed by Algorithm of the Night. Features Acronym: ADOT Booster Set Number: L05 Cover Card(s): Warhammer, Archaon, The Everchosen, Lord of the End Times Set art color: Blue Contains: Gives support for the "Warhammer", "Beastman", "Silver-Eyed Shield Bearer", "Silver-Eyed Sword Bearer" and "Dragon Mistress" archetypes. Contents There are 80 cards. This comprises: * 6 s * 8 s * 11 s * 16 s * 39 s There are 9 cards per pack (consisting of 1 Holo card, 1 Rare card, and 7 Common cards) 24 booster packs per box, and 12 display boxes per case. Card List *(ADOT-JP001) Warhammer, Sayl the Faithless ( ) *(ADOT-JP002) Warhammer, Tamurkhan, the Maggot Lord ( ) *(ADOT-JP003) Warhammer, Scyla Anfingrimm ( ) *(ADOT-JP004) Warhammer, Wulfrik The Wanderer ( ) *(ADOT-JP005) Warhammer, The Troll King Throgg ( ) *(ADOT-JP006) Warhammer, Skarr Bloodwrath ( ) *(ADOT-JP007) Warhammer, Festus The Leechlord ( ) *(ADOT-JP008) Warhammer, The Glottkin ( ) *(ADOT-JP009) Warhammer, Morbidex Twiceborn ( ) *(ADOT-JP010) Warhammer, Bloab Rotspawned ( ) *(ADOT-JP011) Warhammer, Orghotts Daemonspew ( ) *(ADOT-JP012) Warhammer, Gutrot Spume ( ) *(ADOT-JP013) Warhammer, Lokhir Fellheart ( ) *(ADOT-JP014) Warhammer, Kouran Blackhand ( ) *(ADOT-JP015) Warhammer, Tullaris Dreadbringer ( ) *(ADOT-JP016) Warhammer, Malus Darkblade ( ) *(ADOT-JP017) Warhammer, Crone Hellebron ( ) *(ADOT-JP018) Warhammer, Kazyk the Befouled ( ) *(ADOT-JP019) Warhammer, Vilitch The Curseling ( ) *(ADOT-JP020) Warhammer, Valkia the Bloody ( ) *(ADOT-JP021) Warhammer, Kholek Suneater ( ) *(ADOT-JP022) Warhammer, Sigvald, the Magnificent ( ) *(ADOT-JP023) Warhammer, Galrauch, The Great Drake ( ) *(ADOT-JP024) Warhammer, Be'lakor, the Dark Master ( ) *(ADOT-JP025) Warhammer, Archaon, The Everchosen, Lord of the End Times ( ) *(ADOT-JP026) Warhammer, Morathi, the Hag Sorceress ( ) *(ADOT-JP027) Warhammer, Malekith, the Witch King ( ) *(ADOT-JP028) Rank-Up-Magic Warhammer Force ( ) *(ADOT-JP029) Rank-Up-Magic Corrupted Justice Force ( ) *(ADOT-JP030) Warhammer Limbo ( ) *(ADOT-JP031) Warhammer Dance ( ) *(ADOT-JP032) Beastman - Ungrim Ironfist ( ) *(ADOT-JP033) Beastman - Grimm Burloksonn ( ) *(ADOT-JP034) Beastman - Belegar Ironhammer ( ) *(ADOT-JP035) Beastman - Josef Bugman ( ) *(ADOT-JP036) Beastman - Thorek Ironbrow ( ) *(ADOT-JP037) Beastman - Thorgrim Grudgebearer ( ) *(ADOT-JP038) Beastman - Grimgor Ironhide ( ) *(ADOT-JP039) Beastman - Gtilla da Hunter ( ) *(ADOT-JP040) Beastman - Snagla Grobspit ( ) *(ADOT-JP041) Beastman - Gorbad Ironclaw ( ) *(ADOT-JP042) Beastman - Moonclaw, Son of Morsleib ( ) *(ADOT-JP043) Beastman - Morghur The Shadowgave ( ) *(ADOT-JP044) Beastman - Taurox, the Brass Bull ( ) *(ADOT-JP045) Beastman - Malagor, the Dark Omen ( ) *(ADOT-JP046) Beastman - Khazrak, the One Eye ( ) *(ADOT-JP047) Beastman - Gorthor, The Beastlord ( ) *(ADOT-JP048) Beastman - Azhag the Slaughterer ( ) *(ADOT-JP049) Beastman - Skarsnik, Warlord of the Eight Peaks ( ) *(ADOT-JP050) Beastman - Grom the Paunch of Misty Mountain ( ) *(ADOT-JP051) Beastman - Wurrzag, Da Great Green Prophet ( ) *(ADOT-JP052) Beastman Ritual ( ) *(ADOT-JP053) Beastman Grave Overlay ( ) *(ADOT-JP054) Beastman Sorcery ( ) *(ADOT-JP055) Beastman Rebirth ( ) *(ADOT-JP056) Beastman Supplies ( ) *(ADOT-JP057) Beastman Savagery ( ) *(ADOT-JP058) Beastman Critical ( ) *(ADOT-JP059) Silver-Eyed Shield Bearer - Gastone ( ) *(ADOT-JP060) Silver-Eyed Shield Bearer - Dovados ( ) *(ADOT-JP061) Silver-Eyed Shield Bearer - Kingston ( ) *(ADOT-JP062) Silver-Eyed Shield Bearer - Drake ( ) *(ADOT-JP063) Silver-Eyed Shield Bearer - Dragneel ( ) *(ADOT-JP064) Silver-Eyed Shield Bearer - Roland ( ) *(ADOT-JP065) Silver-Eyed Shield Bearer - Rocco ( ) *(ADOT-JP066) Silver-Eyed Sword Bearer - Tristaan ( ) *(ADOT-JP067) Silver-Eyed Sword Bearer - Ishmail ( ) *(ADOT-JP068) Silver-Eyed Sword Bearer - Schwatz ( ) *(ADOT-JP069) Silver-Eyed Sword Bearer - Promethius ( ) *(ADOT-JP070) Silver-Eyed Sword Bearer - Djibril ( ) *(ADOT-JP071) Silver-Eyed Sword Bearer - Ignatius ( ) *(ADOT-JP072) Silver-Eyed Sword Bearer - Veis ( ) *(ADOT-JP073) Silver-Eyed Blast ( ) *(ADOT-JP074) Silver-Eyed Fury ( ) *(ADOT-JP075) Silver-Eyed Strike ( ) *(ADOT-JP076) Return of the Silver-Eyed ( ) *(ADOT-JP077) Ezmerelda - Dragon Mistress of Jade ( ) *(ADOT-JP078) Tia - Dragon Mistress of Onyx ( ) *(ADOT-JP079) Angelica - Dragon Mistress of Quartz ( ) *(ADOT-JP080) Lila - Dragon Mistress of Coral ( ) Category:Booster Pack